callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum, is one of the new maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack. It is the second installment of Nazi Zombies, and seems to take place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perks; Sleight of Hand , Juggernaut, Double Tap, and a new perk called quick revive, as well as electric barriers that delay or weaken zombies. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 Gameplay The Map The map is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten; there are about 8 more rooms and 3 extra balconies. It is based off of the map Asylum, which is much larger than the Airfield-like bunker. It also has two zombie wall entrance points upstairs on either side of the spawn point, and approximately 16 other windows. To advance towards the power room, 3 to 5 barricades must be opened for 750/1000 points. Map Features There are many similarities to what a real asylum would be like. For example, there is wire netting on the balconies to stop sick people from jumping off. The single player starting point (with the German weaponry) has an operating theatre which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood, also on the American side is a white tiled room in which is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it, when you enter this room you can hear the laugh of a little girl Rooms In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by an door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. The door is bullet proof so you cannot shoot an enemy zombie through the door, even the glass on the door is bullet proof. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vending machine, offline spawnage point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vending machine, and electric-barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs 750 Points Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1897 Trench Gun, STG-44 *Unlocks: Power Room Right Spawn Room: *Contains Revive Soda vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 1 door *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway 750 points, Right Back Room 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR, Trenchgun, Bouncing Betty x2 Right Hallway: *mystery box spawn point *Openings: 3 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson , Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony 1000 points Right Balcony: *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase *Weapons: BAR+Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors and electronic door at spawn points Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter, faster and more aggresive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombie attacks can "down" you after getting hit only once or twice without the Juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices and will scream or yell at you. Certain zombies will also walk in a Nazi style march that signify that some zombies still remember their former lives as Wehrmecht soldiers or Stormtroopers or possibly that was the last and only thing they remembered before they died. Also if you take the time to look at some zombies then you can see surgical marks on their head, possibly some died during surgery and were buried. The Zombies are twice as fast as they're Nacht der Untoten counterparts. They also gain strength twice as fast. So it is almost as if Round 1 in Verruckt is Round 2 in Nacht Der Untoten and 2 is 4 e.g The Electric Generator The electric generator room is located on the second floor across the complex from both spawn points. The room can be accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricty is restored by activating a power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door seperating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can now purchase perks through the "perk-a-cola" vending machines. Sound Effects New sound affects have been added in the game, such as character voices, zombie voices, and voice overs when a power-up is activated. The characters can now speak when they perform a headshot or are revived. Characters that have been revived will usually say comments such as "That was too fricking close!", "I thought I was gone for sure!" and "I owe you one.", and will also say "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his skull like a melon!" and "Screw you maggotface!" when a zombie is killed though a melee attack or a headshot. The characters will also scream out "The bastards are getting close!" when zombies are entering the building. en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin Zombies now have a tendency to scream out NO!" or "Why?!" when shot in the head. When a player activates a power-up, a demonic voice-over will scream out the names of the power-ups such as "Insta-Kill" and "Max Ammo". However, the demonic voice-over will whisper "Ka-Boom," when a nuke power-up is activated. In addition, a little girl can be heard laughing when the Mystery Box spawns a bloody teddy bear, and an occasionally a demonic voice over will say "Bye-bye!" Also when a player buys the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun they may shout out "This is my Boomstick!" Also if the player picks up a machine gun, like a MG42, they may say "Let's see how they like this" or simply "MG!" To perhaps add to the creepy atmosphere, in the morgue room (near the Quick Revive soda machine), if one crouches near the open containers, you will hear either a baby crying or a woman screaming. It's easier to notice at the beginning of the game when there are less zombies around. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used, a bloody teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn at a random point in the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. All rooms have at least one bloody bear on top of debris, so be mindful of buying too many rooms. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be gotten via ammo pickup. *Stielhandgranate cost: 250 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun cost: 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *M1897 Trench Gun cost: 1500 points *PTRS-41 *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 cost: 1000 points *Kar98k cost: 200 points *Springfield cost: 200 points *STG-44 cost: 1200 points *Deployable MG42 *Colt M1911 starting gun *Deployable FG42 *PPSh-41 *.357 Magnum *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand cost: 600 points *Thompson cost: 1200 points *Panzerschreck *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable BAR cost: 2500 points *Bouncing Betty cost: 1000 points *Gewehr 43 cost: 600 points *Ray Gun *Molotov cocktail Available Perks *Double Tap "Double Tap Root Beer" cost: 2000 points *Fast Revive "Revive Soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "Speed Cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy *Unlike Juggernaut for multiplayer games which allows a couple additional hits, "Jugger-Nog" is more effective. The perk allows many strikes from zombies to be taken at level 10 and above and survive. So it is highly recommended especially in the later rounds. "Jugger-Nog" and any other drink is ineffective when you are "downed" by zombies. *If you have the Jugger-Nog perk equipped and get cornered by the zombies, try moving your joystick randomly in every direction. This way, the zombie will have a hard time downing you, and you will probably find a hole in the crowd to escape or at least get some time to kill them all. * In Verrückt, the M1 Garand with a Rifle Grenade attachment now has 15 rifle grenades. The Panzershreck also comes with 15 rockets. * Unlike in Nacht der Untoten, zombies can now attack through the window. Zombies can also jump on top of a window opening, even if barricades are already on the window and crawl in fewer numbers. * One tactic is that the players on the left spawn open everything on their side to get to the power generator room, and turn on the power. This is because there are only three rooms to unlock and there are less places for where the zombies can come in. Also, when you turn on the power, the door separating the two teams will open reuniting the two. * Another tactic is that the players on the right spawn open everything on their side to get to the power room, and turn on the power. The team then stays in the power room. This way when the team gets to the power room all of the zombies will be coming from one angle, without the risk of getting hit from behind. Also the team has to open less doors to get all the perks. * Don't be afraid to use Bouncing Betties and Stielhandgranate. Every player receives two more grenades and bouncing betties at the start of each round. Bouncing Betties must be bought (1000 points) first to use them. They are very useful in bottleneck areas (staircases). * The electric barriers are useful if you are all cornered in a small area. However, bear in mind that a teammate who walks through it will instantly be put into Last Stand, and will not be able to get out unless a zombie pushes him or the barrier turns off. It is also possible to keep reviving him until the power defenses wears off but it adds extraordinary numbers to the players downs. * If there is a large amount of zombies after you (more than you can kill before they reach you), there are two options. If the zombies are slower, simply gain some distance and gun them down. If they are faster, you must shoot them immediately and hope for the best as some are actually faster than you at around round 10 and above. It is recommended to camp on one of the two balconies with electroskock defenses so that this does not tend to happen. * Shoot one of the zombies in the legs so that you can fix windows and walls while he crawls around. This is very effective because the round doesn't end so you can get points for fixing windows. Plus you can avoid and play with him while your teammates buy weapons at the end of the round. Keep in mind, zombies that are legless will move 2-3 faster than Nacht der Untoten. * One good tactic is for the people in the left spawn to unlock all the doors to the generator while those on the right spawn stay where they are and go to the generator room when the power is on. When this is done, try and get everyone to get juggernaut and quick revive and then wait on the balcony. You can then kill the zombies easily and if there's a lot of them you can turn on the electroshock defenses. * Although it is a long way to Speed Cola, it helps if you get it. Your camping spot should be near a Double-Barreled and an MP40. Speed Cola will help you reload faster and keep away zombies in later rounds. * One tactic is to have the players on the right side go to the power room and turn the power on then go over to the left side, remove the couch, and camp out on the balcony. Have one man stand guard of the window on the balcony, a man next to the switch to turn on the lasers, and two men towards the front of the balcony (as it attracts the zombies to only go to the balcony not down and around the inner wall by the double tap root beer). * It is recommended that the player should try to stay out of one-way out parts of the asylum since you will be trapped, and there will usually never be an escape route from the oncoming zombie hordes. Trivia *Juggernaut does not prevent you blowing youself up with the ray gun or other explosives at all. This can be extremely frustrating when you have bought the perks and lose them due to this. * On occasion, you will yell "you can't get this marine!" This is interesting as the US Marines never saw service in Berlin. Though it is believed that marines might have come into West Germany to make sure there was no uprising of Nazism after the war. * Since this is a campaign mission, it may be possible that the people from the last zombie mission survived and arrived in this building and were assaulted once again from the unstoppable threat. * If these people are the same as in Nacht der Untoten, then after the Nazi Zombie outbreak, the marines must have stayed in the building for 5 months, bringing them to a new location where once again, they are attacked by the Zombies. * The writing on the wall could be a tribute to the game Assassins Creed. * You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This tells us that the asylum officials may have buried dead patients and or other dead officials in the courtyard. * This is the only mission in which you can hear your player talk. * The Phrase "This is my boomstick!" is a reference to the movie, Army of Darkness (Evil Dead 3) * Although it takes place in Berlin, when you look outside it doesn't look like you are in Berlin (lack of buildings, burning forest). * Near the M1 Garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming, suggesting that there may be living people encased in the racks. There is a rumor that once you activate the power, you can open this metal case and there will be a lot of blood and body parts. Although the baby and the woman in the case is true, it's not confirmed if you can open it. * At the beginning of the mission, it says you are in Berlin in September 1945. However, the war in Europe ended several months earlier so it is unknown why there are still soldiers trapped in Berlin. Your character will occasionally make comments attesting to this, such as "Go join your Führer!" and "Haven't you guys heard? You lost." * At times you may see a zombie stare up at the sky and clutch at their heads. This may be because the Nazi's in question were suffering from post-traumatic stress (From the war) and were put in the sanatorium because they were declared insane. This could also simply be a problem in the AI, as it often happens if someone dies or leaves the game. If both players on one side leave, the zombies can be out of sight for a long time until they bleed out. * Upstairs are some toilets (if you started in the left room it is on the left of the last room before the generator room) if you go to the toilet on the left and press X 3 times the toiler will flush and a song may come on. * If you glitch out of the map, and into the fountain area, climb to the top, there will be a mounted MG-42 you can use, but it does not do any damage to the zombies. * It is possible to become invincible through a glitch, as there will be an invisible barrier around you that the zombies cannot penetrate. * The zombies will eventually die after a set period of time after spawning. This is so that if one gets stuck somewhere or if there is a glitch in the AI and they are left standing somewhere, unable to be hit by a player, they will eventually die and the player(s) can advance to the next round. * If you look at the switch that turns on the generator there is a hand. It is possible that someone was trying to turn the electricity on and had their hand chopped off. The marines could of then been sent in to investigate what was happening in the area. Glitches * There is a glitch on the right-half of the upstairs by the bouncing betty chalk outline. You double jump to the little pillar out of the wall where it is and you land at the middle of the wall. Doing this also makes you invincible. -Good grammar and instructions, Im sure so many people understand what the fuck your talking about.- * On the left spawn point, go prone in front of the grenades and move as far up to the wall as possible. Crouch, Then stand and look straight up and to the right. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels